


Left Behind

by Angel_Of_Darkness_2004



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Europe, F/M, Marriage, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Of_Darkness_2004/pseuds/Angel_Of_Darkness_2004
Summary: Marinette and her class are going on a field trip to China. When an akuma attacks and forces Adrien and Marinette to fight her, they get left behind. Now they have to travel across Europe to catch up with their class. Will they make it on time? *inspired by 'Miraculous Adventures' by Chimpukampu*





	1. Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone and welcome to my first Miraculous Ladybug story! I have also posted this on Fanfiction.net and I'm already 5 chapters in. I'll be posting every other day until I catch up to where I am on Fanfiction.net. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy!

Marinette was late. It was usual for her but today was important. A month ago, Madame Bustier announced they were going on a trip.

 

_Flashback_

_“Listen up class! Next month, we are going on a three month trip!” Madame Bustier announced._

 

_The class started to talk about where they would be going before Madame Bustier cleared her throat._

 

_Everyone shut up and Madame Bustier continued, “We will be going to China. We are not taking a plane though. Instead, we will be taking a bus and we will travel to Romania where we will catch a plane. On the way, we will stop in some countries. While this is going to be a fun trip, this is still a school trip so you are required to write down three things about each country we visit and take a picture of an important monument with you in the picture. You need to sign the permission form to be able to go. Any questions?”_

 

_Kim raised his hand and asked, “Why are we doing it during the summer?”_

 

_“Because the principal doesn’t want is to miss any school work. Anything else?” Madame Bustier asked._

 

_Rose raised her hand and asked, “What percentage does this count towards our grade?”_

 

_Madame Bustier smiled and said, “50 percent.”_

 

_And that was when the outrage came._

 

_Flashback End_

 

Marinette was excited to go but now she was late. She had a pretty good reason though. On her way, an Akuma attacked the city, forcing her and Chat Noir to fight it.

 

_Flashback_

 

_“Dang it!” Ladybug cursed as a vine shot towards her._

 

_“Chat Noir! Now!” Ladybug yelled towards her partner._

 

_He nodded and used Cataclysm to destroy the vines. Meanwhile, Ladybug grabbed the flower where the Akuma was while the person akumatized, Poison, was distracted. She purified it before using Miraculous Ladybug._

 

_“Pound it!” she and Chat said._

 

_Ladybug turned to leave but before she could, Chat Noir grabbed her hand and said, “Leaving so soon M’lady?”_

 

_“Sorry Chat. I have to go somewhere soon and I think I’m late,” Ladybug said apologetically._

 

_Chat’s eyes widened, “I just remembered. I have somewhere I need to go. Bye!”_

 

_And with that, he leapt away._

 

_Flashback End_

 

Marinette panted as she arrived at the school grounds. She looked around and didn't see the bus. Her heart sank and she took out her phone to see the time.

 

9:30 it said.

 

She was supposed to arrive hear at 8:50 to board the bus and then to leave. She was too late.

 

_‘There goes my grade,’_ she thought miserably.

 

“Marinette!” a voice called from a few feet behind her.

 

She turned around and saw Adrien running towards her. She tried to keep her blush at bay.

 

“Y-yes?” Marinette stuttered.

 

“Is the bus here?” Adrien.

 

“No, it left,” Marinette said, too miserable to be nervous.

 

Adrien cursed quietly before asking, “What do we do?”

 

Marinette contemplated that for a minute before an idea hit her.

 

“We can try to catch up!” Marinette suggested in excitement.

 

“What?” Adrien asked.

 

“We can travel to wherever they are by some means of transportation and then we won’t get a bad grade! Don’t you have a driver?” Marinette asked.

 

“Yeah but my Dad thinks I’m already on the trip. He would be so disappointed if I wasn’t,” Adrien answered.

 

Marinette cursed quietly. She had completely forgotten about her parents.

 

“Then how about this. Let’s combine the money we have and use it to buy transportation. Let’s go gather supplies for the trip and then we’ll meet back here in an hour. I don’t think we should bring a suitcase but try to get as many things into a duffel bag and backpack as possible,” Marinette instructed.

 

**(AN: I actually had to edit that part because Marinette was being a bit rude. The original is still on Fanfiction.net though.)**

 

Adrien blinked stupidly at her and she blushed as she remembered who she was talking to.

 

“O-only if y-you want to of course,” Marinette said hastily.

 

Adrien snapped out of his shock and grinned at her.

 

“That’s a great idea Mari! We should probably go now. We need as much time as possible,” Adrien said.

 

Marinette blushed and said, “O-okay.”

 

And with that, the two went their separate ways to get ready.

* * *

 An hour later, the two met at the front of the school. They both had a duffel bag and a backpack.

 

“What now?” Adrien asked.

 

“The train is not so far away from here. We can walk there and take a train. Do you have enough money?” Marinette asked before she realized what a dumb question that was.

 

“Yep. Dad gave me a credit card with enough money for the rest of my life,” Adrien said, a bit embarrassed by how much money he had.

 

“That’s a good thing. We need as much money as possible for this trip,” Marinette said.

 

Adrien nodded and they continued to plan as they arrived at the train station.

 

“Where do we want to go?” Marinette asked.

 

“Probably Switzerland since it’s in the direction of where we want to go,” Adrien said.

 

Marinette nodded and the two bought their tickets. Once they were on the train, Marinette got a phone call. She took her phone out and answered

 

“Where are you?!” a voice shrieked into her ear.

 

Marinette chuckled nervously and answered, “Hey Alya.”


	2. First Stop - Geneva, Switzerland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien arrive and Switzerland and explore a bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated in awhile but I'm trying to figure out a schedule for when and what I post. I hope you update this story every other day from now on until I catch up. There are only three more chapters that I have posted after this. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!

"Where the heck are you girl?" Alya asked.

"I slept in late and by the time I arrived, the bus was gone," Marinette said.

"Where are you now?" Alya asked with a sigh.

"I'm on a train. I'm going to meet up with the class before or when you're in Romania," Marinette said.

"Are you crazy?!" Alya screamed.

"No, I'm fine," Marinette said.

Alya sighed again and said, "Fine. Be safe, okay?"

"I will be. Bye!" Marinette said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Adrien asked.

"It was Alya. She noticed that I wasn't on the bus," Marinette replied.

Adrien nodded and asked, "What's in your bags?"

"Some food, clothes, toiletries, and money. Also paper and pencils. What about you?" Marinette said.

"Same except I also have a camera," Adrien answered.

"Really? Why?" Marinette asked.

Adrien shrugged and said, "Because we have to take pictures of one of the sights in each country we visit."

Marinette smacked her forehead, "I forgot about that. What are we going to do?"

"I suggest we explore each country we visit and then take a picture. That way we won't fail," Adrien answered.

"Sounds like a plan. Where should we go after Switzerland?" Marinette questioned.

"Austria. It's right next to Switzerland so it'll be easier to go to," Adrien answered.

"Okay," Marinette said with a yawn.

"Sleepy?" Adrien teased.

"A bit. I'm going to take a nap," Marinette said, yawning before closing her eyes.

The last things she heard was Adrien chuckling and saying, "Sweet dreams."

* * *

"Marinette! Wake up!" a voice whispered into her ear.

Marinette groggily opened her eyes to see Adrien right in her face. She blushed a bright red.

"W-what?" Marinette asked.

"We're about to arrive soon," Adrien answered.

Marinette nodded and stretched as she yawned. Adrien found it kind of adorable even though he would never admit that.

"What should we do once we arrive?" Marinette asked.

"Find a hotel to stay at. I think we should stay here tomorrow and then leave the next day. We still have to do our classwork afterall," Adrien replied.

"Sounds like a plan. Know any good hotels?" Marinette said with a big yawn.

"No. We can always Google some though," Adrien said.

Marinette nodded and took out her phone. It read 2:30. She lazily looked up hotels in Switzerland before finding a good one. She then texted Alya

_M: Where are you now?_

_A: We're in Chur, Switzerland_

_M: Okay. I'm also in Switzerland. Geneva, Switzerland though which is on the other side of the country_

_A: That means your close. See you in a day or two?_

_M: See you then, hopefully_

_A: Okay. Gotta go. Bye!_

_M: Bye_

"Was that Alya? Where are they?" Adrien asked.

"Chur, Switzerland which is on the other side of the country," Marinette replied.

"Then we can meet up with then soon right? Rest today, explore tomorrow, and then leave the next day. How long are they staying there?" Adrien questioned.

"According to Madam Bustier, we're staying in a country for four days, two of which we can use to explore. We arrive one day, explore the next two, and leave the fourth day," Marinette explained, remembering what Madame Bustier said.

Adrien briefed a sigh of relief and said, "That's good. We still have time."

Marinette nodded and asked, "So, to the hotel?"

"To the hotel," Adrien confirmed.

* * *

The next day, the two got up at seven thirty to start exploring. They got out the door at 8:15 as they had breakfast at the hotel they were staying at. On their way out, they got a couple of brochures to help.

"Um, excuse me Miss?" Marinette asked the lobby lady.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Me and my friend want to see the sight but we don't know where to go," Marinette said.

The lady smiled at them and said, "Okay, I can recommend a few places. The Palace of Nations is a good place to start. You can also see the Museum of Natural History, St-Pierre Cathedral, Lake Geneva, Jet d'Eau, and Mont Saleve. Here are some brochures."

The woman handed her some brochures talking about the things she just said.

"There's also this garden you can see if you have the time. It's called the Conservatory and Botanical Garden," the woman finished, handing her the last brochure.

"Okay. Thank you very much," Marinette.

"Your welcome. Have fun!" she said, waving them goodbye.

Marinette turned to Adrien and asked, "What do you want to do first?"

"Let's see the Jet d'Eau. I want to see was it looks like," Adrien said, a grin growing on his face.

"Okay. What should we save for last?" she asked.

"Mont Saleve. It might take a but more time," Adrien answered thoughtfully.

"Okay then. Let's go!" Marinette said cheerfully before running off, leaving Adrien to chase her.

"Wait for me!" Adrien said.

* * *

"That was fun. Where to next?" Adrien asked his companion.

Marinette thought for a moment before replying, "Let's go to to the Palace of Nations!"

"Hey Marinette," Adrien called out hesitantly.

"Yeah?" Marinette asked, turning to him.

"Thank you," Adrien said.

"For what?" Marinette asked, shocked at his sincerity.

"For letting me have fun," Adrien replied, a bit embarrassed.

Marinette smiled softly at him, a smile that reminded him of Ladybug.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you're enjoying this trip even though our grade is on the line," Marinette said in a teasing tone.

"Well, we can't be serious all the time," Adrien replied in the same tone.

Adrien was a bit surprised at Marinette's behavior. Usually, she was so nervous around him. It was a good change though and he was glad for it. Maybe this trip was a good thing because now, he could get to know Marinette better. That thought made him smile and his smile wouldn't go away for the rest of the day.

"Hey! This is good place to take a picture!" Marinette said.

She was pointing at the pier at Lake Geneva. It was the perfect place to take a picture. There were no boats and the lake was sparkling under the sun.

"It's perfect," Adrien said.

Adrien then spotted a guys taking a photo. He walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. The guy turned around.

"Hey, can you take a picture of me and that girl over there?" Adrien asked, pointing to where Marinette was.

The man smiled and said, "Sure. Is she your wife?"

Adrien choked a little bit and shook his head. The man smiled. The man took a picture using Adrien's camera. Marinette and Adrien crowded around the camera to see the photo. It came out beautifully. Marinette and Adrien were smiling widely and Adrien had an arm around Marinette's waist.

"Do you mind if I take that picture and develop it?" the man asked.

"We don't mind but we're leaving tomorrow. Can you have it done by then?" Adrien asked.

"Yep. By the way, my name's Benjamin. I'm a professional photographer," Benjamin said with a smile.

"How should we meet again?" Marinette asked.

Benjamin pulled out a card and gave it to them. It was his business card which had his address and phone number.

"Just some to this address before you leave and the photos should be ready," Benjamin said.

"Thank you for this," Adrien said with a smile.

"No problem. Are you on your honeymoon?" Benjamin asked curiously.

Adrien and Marinette blushed and Marinette said, "No, we're only friends."

"Okay, whatever you say," Benjamin said in a tone that meant he didn't believe them.

"Anyways, we have to go. Bye!" Adrien said, waving goodbye.

"Bye!" Benjamin called back.

* * *

_Three Facts About Geneva, Switzerland_

_1\. The best thing about Geneva is Mont Saleve, which is a mountain range on the border between France and Switzerland._

_2\. The Palace of Nations, which is located in Geneva, is the United Nations European office_

_3\. The Jet d'Eau is a water fountain that sprays water almost 140 meters (459 feet) into the air_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And cut! I don't have any more news so I hope you guys enjoyed! Bye!


	3. Venice, Italy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette end up in Venice and decide to look around. Also, they bond a bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hey everyone! So I finally have a schedule. I'll be updating this story every Wednesday, however, we're still not caught up with FF. There are two more chapters after this one so I'll be uploading a chapter every day until Wednesday, where I'll post a new chapter on both FF and here. But anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. There are a lot of (Prussia: Awesome!) people (Me: PRUSSIA! GET OUT OF HERE!) who do but I do own the OCs.

"Adrien?" Marinette asked calmly.

"Yes?" Adrien answered nervously.

"Why…," she started softly before getting louder, "are we in Venice?!"

Adrine swallowed down a gulp, intimidated by the usually calm girl's anger.

"Well… It's a long story," Adrien started.

Marinette raised an eyebrow at him and said, "Then go ahead and tell me. I have the rest of the day to hear it."

"Well, it started the morning we left Geneva…"

_Flashback_

" _Thank you so much for the pictures Benjamin," Marinette said tiredly to the photographer._

_Benjamin grinned at her and said, "No problem. If you ever need a photographer again, just call me up, okay?"_

" _Sure," Adrien said with a nod._

_Marinette yawned louder this time and said, "Thanks again but me and Adrien need to go before we miss our train."_

" _No problem. Stay in touch okay?" Benjamin said._

" _Of course. See you later," Adrien said before he and Marinette left._

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

" _Two tickets to Venice then?" the train ticket person asked._

" _Yes please," Adrien said, not realizing what he was buying._

_The person typed something before giving him the tickets. "The train leaves in thirty minutes so I suggest you start moving. Have a safe trip!"_

" _Thank you!" Adrien yelled back._

" _Did we get a ride?" Marinette asked sleepily._

" _Yep. The train leaves in thirty minutes so we better get going," Adrien said._

" _Okay," Marinette said._

_Flashback End_

"And that's what happened," Adrien said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Marinette sighed and asked herself, 'What am I going to do with you?"

"Not be angry?" Adrien asked hopefully.

Marinette pretended to think about it before saying, "Nope. But while we're here, we might as well explore."

"Okay. Should we find a hotel then?" Adrien asked.

Marinette grinned a little and said, "Let's go partner."

* * *

"Oh! Look!" Marinette said, pointing to the performing musician on the street.

They were looking for the hotel they decided to stay at but they had decided to walk instead of take a cab.

"Let's go check it out!" Adrien said, running to the group of people surrounding the musician."

"Hold up!" Marinette said, scrambling to catch up.

As they finally arrived, the people around them started to clap.

"Aw, we missed it," Marinette said in disappointment.

Adrien placed a comforting hand on her back and reassured her, "We'll catch him again."

Marinette nodded and they moved on.

* * *

They eventually found their hotel and settled in. After getting ready for bed, Marinette fell asleep right away once her head hit her pillow but Adrien couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned until he eventually got up and walked to their balcony. Adrien stared at the city until a voice interrupted him.

"Adrien? What are you doing up?" Marinette said, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

Adrien turned to the young woman and replied, "I couldn't sleep. Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah but that's not important. Why couldn't you sleep?" Marinette asked concerned.

Adrien looked back at the city below them and said, "I… I don't know. Maybe I'm just worried something will happen."

' _Like the city getting attacked by an akuma,'_  Adrien thought to himself.

Marinette smiled reassuringly at him and replied, "I'm sure nothing will happen. We'll meet up with the class and we'll spend the rest of the trip having fun."

"I guess," Adrien said, unsure.

"We will," Marinette said with determination.

Adrien smiled at the girl who returned it.

"Now let's go to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow," Marinette said, starting to head back to bed.

"Hey Marinette?" Adrien called out.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Thank you," Adrien said.

For what, he didn't know but he did know that Marinette was something special.

* * *

"Do you know where we're going?" Adrien asked as he followed Marinette out of the hotel.

"Yep. I asked the lady behind the desk and she gave me a couple of pamphlets," Marinette answered, looking down at the pamphlets.

"Where are we going first?" Adrien asked.

"Piazza San Marco. It's a public square," Marinette explained.

"And after that?" Adrien asked.

"Doge's Palace, Saint Mark's Basilica, Bridge of Sighs, Rialto Bridge, Grand Canal," Marinette listed.

"And what's all that?" Adrien asked.

"We'll see when we get there," Marinette said with a shrug.

* * *

"Hey Adrien! The musician from yesterday is here!" Marinette said, pointing to the musician holding a guitar.

"Want to go greet him?" Adrien asked

"Let's go!" Marinette said, grabbing Adrien's hand and running over.

"Hi!" Marinette said once they reached the musician.

"Ciao! Hai bisogno di qualcosa?" the musician greeted in Italian, smiling up at them.

"Pardon?" Adrien asked.

"Oh, English?" the musician asked.

The two nodded sheepishly.

"Sorry. I asked if you needed anything," the musician asked.

"We just wanted to say hi. We heard your performance yesterday and you sounded amazing," Marinette gushed.

"Thank you. My name is Antonio. And you?" Antonio asked, holding out his hand for them to shake.

"My name is Adrien and this is Marinette," Adrien introduced as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you. What brings you to Venice? Honeymoon?" Antonio asked.

"No!" the two shouted, making Antonio jump in surprise.

' _Why does everyone assume that?'_  Adrien wondered.

"I mean, we kind of took the wrong train. We decided to tour Venice while we were here," Marinette explained.

Antonio shuckled at her answer and asked incredously, "You took the wrong train?"

"Yeah. This idiot," Marinette said, glaring at Adrien, "Bought the wrong ticket and we ended here."

"Where were you suppose to go? And where did you take the train from?" Antonio asked.

"Geneva, Switzerland to Austria," Adrien answered sheepishly.

"You've come a long way," Antonio commented.

"Yep. Hey Antonio, can you play us a song?"Marinette asked.

"Sure," Antonio said, grabbing the guitar.

"Any song requests?" Antonio asked.

The two shook their heads. Antonio's smile widened as he started to play.

* * *

"Remember to stay in touch! And invite me to the wedding!" Antonio shouted to the two as they left the Piazza.

The two blushed and shouted back, "It still isn't like that!"

Antonio just laughed as the two walked away.

"Where to next?" Adrien asked his classmate.

"Let's take a boat ride. It'll allow us to see the Rialto Bridge," Marinette said, looking at her brochure.

"Sounds like a plan," Adrien agreed.

"Hey! Photo opportunity!" Marinette said suddenly on their boat ride.

"In the boat?" Adrien asked in surprise.

"Yeah. With the bridge in the background," Marinette replied.

"Okay," Adrien said with a shrug.

After getting the boat driver to stop, they asked the driver to take a picture if them. The picture turned out great, with Marinette and Adrien smiling widely, Adrien's arm around her waist, and the Bridge of Rialto in the background.

* * *

_Facts About Venice, Italy_

_1\. Venice has 417 bridges_

_2\. There are 177 canals in Venice_

_3\. The Rialto Bridge is the oldest bridge that crosses the Grand Canal in Venice_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And cut! Did anyone get the reference in my note? Kudos to you if you did. I don't have much else to say except I hope you enjoyed! Bye!


	4. Athens, Greece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien end up in Athens, Greece and explore. Also, Plagg enters this story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hey everyone! Like I said before, I'll be uploading every day until Wednesday and then I'll start posting every Wednesday. Thanks again for all the love and support and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. I don't know who owns it but I do own the OCs

"How did we get to Greece?" Adrien asked Marinette in disbelief.

Marinette smiled sheepishly and answered, "We took a plane that was redirected to Greece instead of Croatia. There were some complications so we ended up heading to Greece instead."

Adrien threw his hands up in defeat.

"I give up! At this rate, we'll end up meeting the group back in France," Adrien said.

"Don't worry Adrien, we'll catch up to him," Marinette said, offering the young man a smile.

Adrien smiled back and at that moment, Marinette's phone binged. Marinette took out her phone to see that Alya had texted her.

_A: Where are you?!_

_M: In Greece_

_A: How did you get to Greece?_

_M: Plane was redirected. We were in Venice, Italy before this and our flight was redirected to Greece_

_A: We?_

Marinette blushed as she realized her slip.

_M: Yeah. I forgot to tell you but Adrien is with me_

_A: Adrien is with you? Alone? In a different country without a supervisor or best friend?_

_M: Yep_

_A: You go girl! But please remember that I don't want to be an aunt early_

_M: ALYA!_

_A: Just teasing. When do you think you'll meet up with the class?_

_M: Soon. Where are you know?_

_A: We're in Austria_

Marinette did some quick calculations and texted her back.

_M: Okay. We'll probably end up meeting you in the next country_

_A: Okay. See you then?_

_M: See you then. Bye!_

_A: Bye! Have fun with Adrien!_

"Was that Alya?" Adrien asked.

"Yep. She was wondering where we were," Marinette said, a huge blush on her face miraculously without a stutter.

Adrien hummed in thought before saying, "What should we do while we're here?"

"Explore of course. Just like we did in the other countries we visited," Marinette said as if it was obvious.

"Of course. Now hurry up!"

* * *

"Where are we going?" Marinette asked Adrien.

"We're going to the Acropolis of Athens. It's houses some of the oldest monuments in Athens like the Parthenon, the Propylaia, the temple of Athena Nike, and the Erechtheion ," Adrien explained.

"So what's the plan?" Marinette asked.

"Tour this and then get lunch. After that, we'll go some other famous sights in Athens," Adrien explained.

"Okay," Marinette said.

* * *

"That was interesting," Marinette commented as they sat down at a local restaurant.

"Yeah, it was. All the mythology around it was fascinating," Adrien replied.

A waitress came and took their order to which Marinette got  _fasolada_ , a type of bean soup with vegetables and Adrien got  _briam_ , a sort of ratatouille. Once they got their food, they dug in.

"Oh! This tastes delicious! How's yours?" Marinette commented as she ate.

"Pretty good, I have to say," Adrien answered.

Pretty soon, they were done much to their disappointment.

"Should we get dessert?' Marinette asked.

"Yeah. Let's try  _melomakarona,_ " Adrien said, pointing to the item on the dessert menu.

"What is it?" Marinette asked.

"It's like bread with honey and olive oil on it," Adrien said, trying to put the dessert into simpler words.

"Let's try it then," Marinette said.

Once they ordered and it arrived, they hesitantly tried one. After they tried the first one, they immediately gulped it down and before they knew it, they had eaten all of them.

"Get some for the road?" Marinette asked immediately.

"Heck yeah!" Adrien agreed.

* * *

Once they had left the restaurant, they started to head towards the hotel.

"Adrien? Did we get a picture?" Marinette asked suddenly

Adrien thought for a moment before hastily taking out his camera and looking at the film. Once he saw a picture of them at the Parthenon, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, we did," Adrien finally answered showing her the picture.

"Thank God. I thought we had forgotten," Marinette said.

"So did I. I almost panicked for a moment," Adrien replied.

They soon reached their hotel room where Marinette immediately declared she was getting a shower. Adrien plopped on the coach as he absentmindedly turned on the TV. After a moment, he realized that someone was trying to catch his attention and to his surprise, Plagg was right in his face.

"Ah!" Adrien screamed, startled by the kwami.

"Adrien? Are you alright?" Marinette asked from the bathroom.

"I'm fine," Adrien shouted back.

"What are you doing out?' Adrien hissed.

"I want cheese," Plagg said, crossing his arms.

Adrien sighed and at his kwami and pulled out cheese from his bag. Immediately, Plagg snatched it.

"Now why are you out?" Adrien demanded

"Because I haven't had cheese in a long time and I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me," Plagg complained.

"Well now you have it so can you please return to wherever you hid?" Adrien asked, afraid of getting caught m=by Marinette.

"Yeah. Sheesh kid, no need to be go fidgety," Plagg said, still munching on his cheese.

Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose and shoved Plagg into his bag as the bathroom door opened and Marinette stepped out in her pajamas.

"Hey, what happened out here that made you scream?" Marinette questioned.

"Yeah, just something on TV," Adrien replied.

"Okay. Are you getting a shower?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah. Sorry for worrying you," Adrien said apologetically.

"It's fine. Now go. We have a long day tomorrow."

* * *

_Three Facts About Athens, Greece_

_1\. The most characteristic ingredient of Greek food is olive oil_

_2\. The city of Athens is named Athens after the Greek god of wisdom and war Athena who won a competition between her and Poseidon for who would the city be named after. Athena gifted the city an olive tree and Poseidon gifted the city a salt spring. The people saw that Athena's gift was more useful and named the city after her._

_3\. The city's famous Parthenon temple was built in 438 BC._


	5. Dubrovnik, Croatia (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien take a flight to Croatia and something surprising happens while they are there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hey everyone! I am really excited for this chapter and I think you will like it a lot. I won't spoil anything so that's all I'm going to say. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. You guys know who own it but I do own the OCs.

"Finally! The place we actually needed to be!" Marinette said, glad they got to the place they needed to be for once.

"You're telling me. Where are we heading after this?" Adrien asked.

"Austria, finally. I already booked our flight but the earliest I could get is in two days," Marinette replied.

"So are we doing the same thing we always do?" Adrien asked rhetorically.

"Of course."

* * *

Somehow, they ended up going to a cathedral. The toured the place a but before running into a priest.

"Zašto si ovdje?" the priest asked in Croatian.  _(Why are you here?)_

Adrien, who had studied a little Croation, replied, "Želimo se vjenčati."  _(We want to get married.)_

The priest frowned and said, "Nisi malo mlad?"  _(Aren't you a little young?)_

"Ne?" Adrien replied, confused.  _(No?)_

"GovoriŠ li engleski?" Marinette asked after looking it up.  _(Do you speak English?)_

"Yes, sorry. I thought you spoke Croatian," the priest replied, "Now, let's get you married!"

"Wait married?!" Adrien exclaimed.

"Yes. How old are you by the way? You must really be in love if you want to get married," the priest commented.

"We're eighteen but that doesn't matter! We…," Marinette tried to say before getting interrupted.

"Have you graduated yet?" the priest asked.

"No but that's.." Adrien tried to say before getting interrupted.

"Here we are! You can sign the document and I can perform the ceremony here. Do you have any rings or witnesses?" the priest asked.

"No but…" Marinette still tried to say.

"That's fine, " the priest answered, "We'll have some townsfolk witness and you can buy rings afterwards."

The priest walked out the cathedral and yelled, "Attention! These two young folks want to get married but we need witnesses! We also need temporary rings!"

Immediately, people scrambled to the cathedral to act as witnesses. A woman with long red hair walked up holding two golden rings.

"Congratulations! It's really rare that someone out of town gets married here in our city. I'm Nina and I'm a jeweler," Nina said, holding out her hand for Marinette and Adrien to shake.

"I'm Marinette and this is Adrien," Marinette replied, shaking her hand, Adrien following soon after.

Adrien and Marinette glanced at each other in silent agreement. They would have to play along since they would hate if they disappointed the people that decided to come.

"So why did you decided to get married so young?" Nina questioned as everyone setup for a rush wedding.

"We've known each other for a long time and dated for two years. My father disapproves of our relationship so we decided to get married to show how serious we were. We thought we were ready. I guess we just didn't expect it so soon," Adrien quickly lied.

"Aw, that's so sweet! You decided to elope instead of break up!" Nina said, cooing at how sweet they were.

"Come on, we have to get you in your dress!" a woman said, dragging Marinette away from Adrien.

"D-dress?" Marinette stuttered.

"A wedding isn't complete without a dress!" Nina exclaimed.

"What about Adrien?" Marinette asked.

"Some men dragged him away to get him into a suit. Speaking of which, why didn't you bring a dress and shot with you?" Nina asked.

"We weren't planning on a wedding ceremony. We thought we would just sign the papers and have a big wedding later with our friends and family," Marinette lied.

"Makes sense. How old are you and Adrien?" Nina asked as they walked into a room with her wedding dress.

"Eighteen. We're about to graduate," Marinette said.

Before Nina could ask another question,the woman who had grabbed her said as she held up the dress, "Let's get you into your dress."

Marinette took a moment to admire the dress. The dress was the typical white of a wedding dress with lace sleeves. The dress was beaded with lace and puffed out like a princess dress. A long veil sat on top.

"It's… it's beautiful," Marinette said in awe.

"It is and by the time we're done, you'll look just as beautiful!" the woman said.

Marinette was glad she took a shower when they arrived at the hotel as she put on the dress. She would hate to ruin such a nice dress. Ince the dress was on, they sat her on the bed and put a little makeup on and did something with her hair

"You're already beautiful but the makeup will really highlight it. We're also pulling your hair back into a bun so he can really see your face," Nina had explained.

Once she was done, Marinette turned to the mirror in the room and couldn;t but gasp a what she saw. She couldn't believe the woman looking back was her. She had red lipstick on with a nice pink blush that made it look like she was blushing. Her hair was in a elegant bun with a few strands accenting her face.

"Wow," Nina said and Marinette couldn't help but agree.

"You look amazing. If you excuse me for a minute, I'll go check on the boys and get your shoes," the woman said, excusing herself.

Once the woman was out, Nina turned to Marinette.

"You look beautiful," Nina complimented.

"Thanks," Marinette said.

"So why are you really getting married?" Nina asked.

"You caught us didn't you?" Marinette asked as a reply.

"Yep," she replied.

Marinette sighed and said, "We don't want to disappoint everyone now that they know."

"Bit do you want this?" Nina asked.

Marinette bit the bottom of her lip and said, "I… I think I do."

"Why?" Nina asked.

"I've… had a crush on him for awhile but I don't think it's just a crush anymore. I think I… love him," Marinette realised.

Nina smiled at her and said, "I'm happy for you. But are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"I do but what if Adrien doesn't?" she asked.

Nina smiled knowingly, "I've seen the way he looks at you and he definitely does want to go through this."

Before Marinette could answer, the woman can back.

"Nervous?" she asked.

"A little," Marinette admitted.

The woman chuckled and said, "Don't worry, everyone gets nervous on their wedding day. Your groom is nervous too."

Marinette smiled weakly at her and asked, "Is it okay if I see him?"

"No, it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding," the woman said sternly.

"Please?" Marinette begged.

The woman crumbled under her gaze and said, "Fine. But be quick because we're about to start."

Marinette smiled before running off.

* * *

Adrien smiled nervously at the mirror as he looked at himself. The guys had left a few moments ago to the later but Adrien wanted some time to himself before he got married.

God, he was getting married. He never thought he say that.

To be honest, he was extra nervous because it was Marinette. He wasn't sure when it happened but he had developed feelings for her but it became clear to him while they travelled together.

And now, they were getting married.

Before he could panic, someone knocked on his door.

"Come in!" he heard himself say.

He expected to see some the men but to his surprise, it was Marinette. And God, did she look beautiful.

"Hi Adrien," Marinette greeted.

"Hey. What are you doing here? Isn't it bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding?" Adrien asked teasingly.

"Yeah but I wanted to ask you something," Marinette replied smiling a bit.

"Go ahead," Adrien said.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? Marinette asked.

Adrien thought about it for a moment. Did he was got to through with this? They would be married for the rest of their lives after all if they didn't get a divorce. But, he realized, if there was one person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, it was Marinette.

"Yes," Adrien replied without hesitation.

"Really?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah. Marinette, there's something I need to tell you," Adrien said.

"Yeah?" Marinette replied.

Before Adrien could say anything, one of the guys entered to fetch Adrien.

"Everything's ready. Are you?" one guy asked.

"Yeah," Adrien replied, a bit disappointed he didn't get to tell Marinette he loved her.

"Let's go. You look lovely by the way. He sure is lucky to have you," another guy said to Marinette.

"I think I'm lucky to have him," Marinette replied.

The men smiled at her before leaving. As they left, realization hit her. She was getting married. To  _Adrien._  Once that revelation kicked in, she squealed loudly.

"Glad to see you're excited," Nina said as she came in.

" I just realized that I'm getting married. Does someone have a camera so they can take pictures?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah. Also, I came to get you. Everyone's set. Are you ready?" Nina asked.

Marinette took a deep breath and answered, "Yeah. Let's do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And cut! I have to say, when I posted this on Fanfiction.net, I was really nervous that I was going to fast but people really enjoyed it. This is my favorite chapter and I think it always will be. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed!


	6. Dubrovnik, Croatia (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hey everyone! So we are finally caught up with the chapters that I have on FF and I will now be updating every Wednesday. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. You can look it up but I do own the OCs.

The wedding went pretty smoothly. They stumbled over their vows a bit because they made them up on the spot but everything went smoothly from there.

After the wedding, the reception was held in a nearby restaurant. Someone was kind enough to get them a cake and they stayed for a bit before resigning to their hotel room.

Adrien fell asleep as soon as he hit his bed but Marinette couldn't fall asleep. She tried to for a while before giving up and walking to the kitchen for a midnight snack.

"Marinette?" a soft, small voice asked.

Marinette turned around to see Tikki floating behind her, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Hey Tikki. Where have you've been? Do you want a cookie?" Marinette replied.

Tikki floated closer and grabbed the cookie Marinette held out for her.

"Thank you," she said, taking a bite of her cookie before replying to Marinette's question, "To answer you question, I've been hiding in your bag until you were alone."

Tikki finished eating the cookie before asking worriedly, "Why are you up so late? Is something wrong?"

Marinette looked up from the counter she was using and said, "I… I married Adrien today."

"What?" Tikki said in shock.

"I married Adrien. I'm now Marinette Agreste," Marinette said, still in disbelief.

"But… shouldn't you be happy? I mean, you are in love with him after all," Tikki said.

Marinette sighed and said, "I know but he doesn't. I thought if we got married, we would both know that we love each other. But he doesn't seem interested at all."

Tikki smiled softly at her and said, "Don't worry Marinette. I am sure that he loves you too. You just have to wait."

Marinette just stayed silent after Tikki finished speaking, deep in thought.

"If you say so Tikki," Marinette finally said as she head off to bed.

"You will," Tikki whispered as Marinette finally fell asleep, "You will."

* * *

The next day, Adrien woke up feeling happier than he had in awhile. It was weird since he usually dreaded the day with all the stuff he had to do. Before he could wander what happened yesterday, memories started flooding back and he couldn't keep a silly grin from forming.

"That's right, I married Marinette," he muttered.

Adrien was still grinning as he joined Marinette in the lobby for breakfast.

"What's got you do happy?" his wife asked.

Adrien just kept grinning as he replied, "Nothing. Just thinking of yesterday."

Marinette blushed and said, "Yeah. Anyways, Nina wants to see us today to get rings and there's a festival going on tonight too that we can go to tonight."

"Sounds fun. What time and is there a fee?" Adrien asked as he dug into his omelette.

"It starts at six and there's no admission fee. We only need to pay for food and other things," Marinette answered.

Adrien hummed in agreement and said, "Okay. And the rings?"

Marinette's blush deepened and answered, "W-we can get them if you want."

"What time does Nina wants to see us?" Adrien asked.

"Ten," Marinette answered.

Adrien looked at the clock and said, "Well, it's nine thirty now so we should probably get going. How far is Nina's place?"

"It's near the church so it should only be a ten minute walk," Marinette said.

"Alright, let's get going," Adrien said, standing up.

"Wait up!" Marinette yelled as she ran to catch up to the already moving young man.

* * *

The bell rang as the newly wedded couple entered Nina's shop. Nina wasn't at the counter but the door to the back was open so they could see her sorting boxes.

"Hello?" Marinette called out.

Nina looked up and brightened when she noticed who it was. She stood up from her crouched position and walked to the counterm smiling at the pair as she did.

"Hey! Are you here for your rings?" Nina asked, propping her arms on the counter.

"Yeah. What kind of rings do you have?" Marinette asked.

Adrien tuned them out as as he looked at the rings in the glass cases. As he looked, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He walked towards it and examined the pair of rings.

The rings were gold but that's not what Adrien was interested in. One of the rings had a black and red color scheme while the other had a green and black color scheme. Adrien instantly knew these were the rings they wanted.

"Hey, how much are these?" Adrien asked Nina, interrupting hers and Marinette's talk.

Nina looked surprised for a second before walking over and looking at the rings he was pointing at.

"Those? Their 1,000 Kuna," Nina answered.  **(AN: Kuna is Croatia's currency)**

Marinette also walked over and examined the rings. In a moment of unity, Adrien and Marinette shared a look and nodded to each other.

"We'll take those," Marinette said.

Nina once again looked surprised and asked, "Are you sure?"

Adrien nodded and said, "We're sure."

Nina grabbed the rings from the case and rang them up.

"That will be 1,003.47 Kuna," Nina said.

Marinette moved to pay but Adrien stopped her.

"I'll pay," Adrien said.

Marinette shook her head and said, "I'll pay. You've already done enough."

"Let's compromise. We'll both pay half for the rings," Adrien offered.

Marinette nodded and they payed for the rings.

"Thank you!" Marinette said.

Nina smiled as she handed over the rings and said, "No problem. Before you go, I want to talk to Adrien. Alone."

"Why?" Adrien asked.

"No reason," Nina said nonchalantly.

"Okay. I'll wait at the front," Marinette said as she slipped on her ring which was the black and red one.

"I'll be out in a minute," Adrien called to her.

He heard a faint okay in reply and turned back to Nina who was staring at him with hard eyes.

There was a tense silence for a moment before Adrien asked, "What do you want to talk about?"

Nina slammed her hands on the table and glared at him.

"I just want you to know that if you ever break Marinette's heart, you will die a slow and painful death. Capche?: Nina said, a false sweet smile overtaking her face.

Adrien back away and raised his arms in surrender.

"If I ever break her heart, you can do whatever you want to me," Adrien said seriously.

Nina's smile turned genuine as she said, "Go. She's waiting for you."

"Thank you!" Adrien called back as he left.

Nina only smiled softly as she looked at the pair.

' _They look good together,'_  she thought,  _'Let's just hope it stays that way.'_

* * *

"What was that about?" Marinette asked once Adrien walked out.

Adrien laughed nervously and said, "Nothing. What do you want to do now?"

Marinette hummed in thought and she said, "I would like to explore the town a little more. Also, we have one more thing to do involving the wedding. Our pictures from last night are ready. I got the call while you were talking with Nina so we have to go pick them up."

Adrien grinned and slipped an arm around her waist which made her blush.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

That night, the two walked to the main center of Dubrovnik where the festival was taking place. All around them, there were food stands and people dancing. At one corner, there was a circle and they could hear stories and legends being told.

"Oh! Look at that!" Marinette said, looking at a food stand.

"Let's go try it!" Adrien said, grabbing Marinette's hand and walking over.

Marinette blushed as she noticed how their hands fit together perfectly.

"Excuse me sir, but what is this?" Adrien asked politely.

"This is ražnjići," the man said, pointing at a skewer with meat on it, "And this is zagrebački odrezak."

The man continued to point and name food. Marinette chose goulash and and Adrien chose ražnjići. They tentatively took a bite and hummed in pleasure.

"It's so good," Marinette said.

"Mmm. Do you want a bite of mine?" Adrien asked.

"Sure," Marinette replied.

After they finished their food, they headed over to the storyteller who had just finished her last story.

"Would you like to see a story?" the woman asked.

The two nodded and immersed themselves into Croatian culture.

When Adrien looked back at his camera, he saw a picture that made him smile. It was of him and Marinette dancing, looking happier than. He turned off his camera and went to sleep, a huge smile on his face.

* * *

_Facts about Dubrovnik, Croatia_

_1\. The Walls of Dubrovnik were built in the 7th century and is almost 2 kilometer (1.2 miles) long_

_2\. The Walls of Dubrovnik were never breached_

_3\. Dubrovnik is cut off from the rest of Croatia_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And cut! I decided not to show the wedding but I have a plan for this story that will get the wedding you might want. Anyways, tell me what you think of this chapter and I hope you enjoyed!


	7. Vienna, Austria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *kicks down door to dusty room and coughs* Wow, it sure is dusty in here. Anyways, hi everyone! I'm baaaaack~!Bet you didn't expect this! I know I said I would be back in January but life is... complicated. A lot of stuff has changed since the five or so months I haven't updated but I hope it won't interfere with my writing too much! Before I get get the chapter started, I want to say thank you for all the support through this story, even if it seems to go off the rail once in awhile. It means a lot to me so without further ado, I hope you enjoy! See you later!
> 
> Disclaimer: You guys know the drill. I don't own Miraculous Ladybug, a lot of other people do but I do own the OCs. Done!

Marinette stared out the window of the plane she and Adrien were in. Despite her protests about the price of the trip, Adrien had insisted they take a plane to Vienna, Austria as it would take much less time than any other form of transportation.

 

Adrien had fallen asleep even though the flight was very short, leaving Marinette to her thoughts. Their marriage (Marinette still blushed a little at at that thought. She may have gotten more comfortable with Adrien but she still had a crush on him) had left her with many conflicting emotions. Yes, she may have married Adrien but Marinette had always imagined that if she did marry him, it would of been on their own terms.

 

She couldn’t imagine what her parents or friends would think. Alya would be very disappointed she wasn’t the maid of honor and mad at her for not inviting her, even though Marinette couldn’t exactly send an invitation in the first place. She didn’t know how her parents would feel and maybe Nino would feel the same as Alya.

 

And then there was the matter of her secret identity. Adrien had no idea she was Ladybug and could she really lie to him about that? Even though their marriage was a temporary one, should she still tell him in case he notices anything weird going on?

 

“Marinette? Are you okay?” a sleepy voice came from her side.

 

Marinette looked at Adrien and smiled, “Yeah, I’m fine. Go back to sleep, we still have another hour.”

 

Adrien hummed and said, “Okay. Love you.”

 

Before Marinette could reply, Adrien fell back asleep leaving Marinette with even more conflicting emotions.

* * *

Vienna was a beautiful city, especially at night, was Marinette’s first thoughts when they landed.

 

Marinette and Adrien had decided to fly as soon as possible which was a 8 o’clock flight at night. The flight was a little over two hours long which means that they arrived around ten. After getting their luggage, they had called a taxi to get them to the nearest open hotel where they could stay the next two nights that were in Austria.

 

The plan was to get some sleep before getting up early in the morning to explore. Traveling was exhausting and even though Adrien had slept through most of the trip, he was just as exhausted as Marinette.

 

When they reached the hotel, that somehow got and before they could check it out fully, they both collapsed on the bed, the day finally taking its toll on them.

* * *

The next morning, Marinette felt a lot more energetic than the previous night. After getting a quick shower and getting dressed, she glanced at Adrient to see him still asleep, snoring slightly. Giggling quietly, she wrote a quick note to him, before heading down to the breakfast buffet the hotel offered.

 

When Adrien finally woke up, he panicked for a moment when he realized Marinette was gone before seeing the note. Assuming it was from Marinette, he picked it up and read it, calming down before getting ready and joining Marinette for breakfast. Yesterday was a blur for him and he could not remember what happened.

 

After getting breakfast, Marinette picked up some brochures the hotel had and together they decided to go to Schonbrunn Palace, the Vienna State Opera, the Kunsthistorisches Museum, and the Prater in that order.

 

And with that, they were off.

* * *

“What was your favorite thing about Schonbrunn Palace?” Adrien asked curiously once the tour was over.

 

Adrien and Marinette had really enjoyed learning about the palace’s history and the design about it. They both really enjoyed traveling and learning so much about all these different places, more than they realized.

 

“Probably the gardens,” she replied, “And you?”

 

And thus began a long discussion about why they liked what they did and what they didn’t like and before long (and a taxi drive later), they are at their next location.

 

“Oh, we’re here,” Marinette said, surprised.

 

“Then let's go in! Try to keep up!” Adrien said, sprinting to the entrance, Marinette close behind, both of them laughing both of them laughing the whole way.  

* * *

The last thing on their list was the Prater. It was a park but in the park was the Wurstelprater, which was an amusement park.

 

By the time they arrived at the amusement park, it was six, but they decided to hold up with dinner because they didn’t want to get sick on any rides.

 

Marinette, Adrien discovered, had quite the competitive streak. He was honestly quite surprised when she dragged him towards a game booth and challenged him to a game. It was a vicious battle, one he would not win. Marinette came out with a cat stuff animal.

 

The roller coaster they went on was kind of rough but maybe that was because Adrien had never been on many roller coasters before.

 

One of the last things they decided to ride was the big ferris wheel, the Wiener Riesenrad, Adrien vaguely recalled, in the middle of the park. As they rose, they were able to see more of Vienna.

 

“Hey Adrien?” Marinette said suddenly.

 

“Yeah?” he replied, turning to the girl in question.

 

Marinette continued to look at the city but she still replied, “About the whole marriage thing… what exactly are we going to do?”

 

“You don’t want to be married to me?” Adrien asked jokingly though he was a little nervous about her reply.

 

Marinette looked at him in shock and said, “Yes! I mean, no! I mean… maybe?”

 

Marinette cursed in her head as she felt her blush grow. Adrien looked at the girl in front of them, smiling at her blush.

 

_‘Her blush is so cute,’_ he thought.

 

And without thinking about it, he leaned in and kissed her.

 

The kiss was light and soft, innocent. Marinette's eyes were wide in shock. But before he could pull back, Marinette kissed him back. The kiss grew a little more passionate but eventually, the need for air pulled them apart.

 

“Wow,” Marinette breathed out, slightly gazed.

 

Adrien wasn’t much better. He hadn’t really expected Marinette to kiss back but she did, leaving filled with wonder and hope.

 

“Hey Adrien?” Marinette said after a few moments of intense silence as they just stared at each other.

 

“Yeah?” he replied, a sense of deja vu hitting him.

 

“I think I like you,” she replied.

 

Adrien grinned, “I think I might like you too.”

 

Adrien and Marinette’s eyes meet once again and they smiled at each other. It was a start, that was for sure.

* * *

  _Facts about Vienna, Austria_

__1\. The Wiener Riesenrad is the oldest operating ferris wheel in the world_ _  
_2\. Vienna has been called the “City of Music” and the “City of Dreams”_  
_3\. Vienna is home to the world’s oldest zoo, “Tiergarten Schönbrunn”_

**Author's Note:**

> And cut! So one thing I noticed on Ao3 is that the first chapter's end note always ends up on the most recent chapter. 
> 
> Also! I have a Tumblr where I'll be posting updates on my stories and information of OCs. My username is angelofdarkness2004. Here's the link: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/angelofdarkness2004.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
